The game of billiards has existed for years and has historically been played in darkened bars and clubs which leads to assorted problems with locating the billiard balls, locations on the billiard table, and the cue sticks. Despite the existence of these problems for many years, there has never been a device, like the present invention, which provides luminescent components of the billiard table, balls and cues and a means for charging the balls and cues with luminescence which allows the game to be played in low light conditions.
A "black light radiating" billiard game was claimed by Davidson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,264 which provides balls, cue sticks, and certain portions of the billiard table to be coated with luminescent material that is responsive to black light. The Davidson et al billiard game also includes a strobing black light which allows the moving balls to be trailed in the darkness. This device differs from the present invention in that a charging means is not provided for charging the billiard balls and cues with light, not does the Davis device describe a means for transmitting luminescent light to specific locations on the billiard table. The charging means includes a means for charging billiard balls for tables with automatic ball returns, and an alternative means for charging balls when the table is not equipped with automatic ball returns. A charging cabinet is provided where balls are stored, where a charging light operates automatically when the cabinet doors are closed, which prevents light from the cabinet to fill the room when the cabinet is opened. A ball return bin charging light is provided for tables which include automatic ball return to a centrally located bin. The ball return bin light is also coupled to an optic fiber or multiple optic fibers which are then run to strategic locations on the billiard table to transmit the light to the desired areas of the table. The optic fiber light transmission system coupled to the ball bin light assures consistent brightness for the illuminated areas of the table and constant recharging of the balls as they sit in the ball return bin. For the tables without automatic ball returns two sets of balls are used, one set on the billiard table and the other set in the charging cabinet, this assures highly luminescent balls are on the billiard table at all times.
Other devices have been disclosed and claimed which provide a means for illuminating different playing balls. Such as a luminescent golf ball in U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,421; a luminescent tennis ball in U.S. Pat. No. 716,645; luminescent strips on a croquet ball U.S. Pat. No. 280,807; and an illuminated translucent hockey puck U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,475. The present invention not only includes a means for illuminating the billiard balls, as the prior art, but also providing a convenient and efficient means of assuring that the playing balls are charged with luminescence as often as possible, while also providing illuminating portions of the billiard table, thus overcoming the problem of reduced luminescence over time.